metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrael
Leadsinger, Guitar-Player, Synth, Mastermind of Pyrael]] Pyrael is a Metal, Hard-Rock and Gothic(-Metal) Band from New York. The Band was foundet by Steve Schwarz in early 2000's. Influences of Pyrael are Various Metal Bands, such as Judas Priest, Black Sabbath. Dio, Metallica but also Gothic Bands. Members Steve Schwarz - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Synth (Digital) Producer Stephen Baldassarre - Drums, Bass, Synth (Analog) Past Members Unknown Features and Live Musicians Erik Botekoe - Vocals on a Duett-Track at Pyraels Upcomming Debutalbum Insanity The Early Years (2000's) The Band was foundet by Steve Schwarz in the 2000's. After Various Line-Up Changes, the Band found a Great Drummer "Stephen Baldassarre", who also plays Drums, Keyboards and Bass. The Band played together with various other Musicians but no-one proved they really wanted to be a part of the Band. In that time, Schwarz and Baldassarre decited to handle Pyrael as a Duo. In The Studio, there are only Steve Schwarz and Stephen Baldassarre. The Line-Up of Pyrael at gigs the Band will play with various featured guest musicians. Music Style The Style of Pyrael, is claimed to be "Synth laden goth metal". Lead singer Steve Schwarz's vocals are deep and darker. The Drumming of Stephen Baldassarre reminds some people in most tracks to Neil Peart and Ginger Baker. While some Tracks of the Band sounds Like Gothic-Metal, other Tracks would be describet as best as "Hard-Rock" and "Heavy Metal" with synthesizers. The First Album "Insanity" The band mixed their debut album to tape with the engineer Frank Fischer (deceased, march, 2013) from 2012 - February 2013. Producer Frank Fischer finished the Album in March but sadly passed away in March 2013 after a long Illness. The Recording of Insanity seemed to be lost. The Album was recordet in a hybrid system, recorded digitally, mixed and mstered on analog tape. Because of the tragic death of producer Frank Fisher, the band wasn't able to release the finished album for over six months. In August 2013, Stephen Baldassarre finally recieved the album mix tapes, ready to master it and honor their friend "Frank Fisher" Pyrael decided to release the album on Halloween (October the 31. 2013) and loooking forward to playing at Metal Festival "Samhain". The album will feature 10 Tracks and will be released almost worldwide. Further Information Before Pyrael, Steve Schwarz played in Bands like Witches Brew; Just Plain Crazy; Dead On Arrival and Zombie Monkeys. He was influenced by Bands and artist such as: Black Sabbath, James Gang, King Crimson, Outlaws, Blue Oyster Cult, Depesche Mode, Deep Purple, Moody Blues, Led Zeppelin, Uriah Heep, The Doors, Dokken, Mussorgsky, Bach, Beethoven and Andres Segovia Beeinflusst. Stephen Baldassarre, played in The Fabulous Chancellors, Steve the Pocket Burner, Bentley's Golden Clam Machine, Norman Waiting (motion picture sound track), The Three, Stone Donut, Psychedelic Headcheese, The Burn Barrel Boys, and Baldassarre & Costello before Pyrael. He was Influenced by artist such as: Mussorgsky, Dave Brubeck Quartet, Walter/Wendy Carlos, Vangelis and Rush. Bildergallery FtOgLGnsYM4m32U2Kb-r-WnYsM WFyu4gi0FzYE6Pq8.jpeg|"Steve Schwarz" - Lead Singer, Guitar Player, Digital Synth 1330809715 Frank Fisher.jpg|'Frank Fischer' Passed Away in March 2013 . The Band lost a Brother 485839 10150822515257480 1916109395 n.jpg|Drumer, Bass, Synth (Analog) Stephen Baldassarre 1325599208_Py1.JPG|"Steve Schwarz" LeadSinger, Guitar-Man, Digital Synth of Pyrael 1082221_617744004932734_909961363_n.jpg|'Steohen Baldassarre' on his Drum-Kit (Recordingsession) 1208628_617744038266064_196363206_n.jpg|'Stephen Baldassarre' - Recording (backing-) Vocals 380634 400120686686985 2105989812 n.jpg|Cover of Pyraels upcomming Debutalbum "Insanity" 1330809285_Stephen.jpg|Funny Picture of "Stephen Baldassarre" Eric.jpg|"Eric Botekoe" - Featured Singer on a Song on the Upcomming Debutalbum "Insanity" Pyrael Logos.jpg|"Pyrael Bandlogo" Weblinks Official Reverbnation Site of Pyrael Official Facebook Site of Pyrael Official Twitter Profile by the Band Pyrael